O Diário Invisível dos Exilados
by Kaleidoscope 84
Summary: Estas páginas foram escritas pela existência de alguns dos servidores e membros da alta cúpula do Clã Black Moon. Onde quer que vivam, a escuridão do Planeta Nemesis ainda estará dentro de cada um deles. Narrado em primeira pessoa.
1. Capítulo I

O Diário Invisível dos Exilados

_Parte I: Infância - Prólogo da desilusão_

Capítulo I

Somos quatro irmãs, da família Ayakashi. Fisicamente, eu sou a mais alta e forte; com doze anos de idade, a mais velha; e também a mais...eu não sei o que dizer além disso. Na academia militar, os mestres nos ensinam muitas coisas, mas o nosso maior aprendizado é nos preparar para uma guerra muito importante, porque é o nosso destino, a nossa vontade, e a nossa obrigação buscar o triunfo do nosso povo...acho que isso deveria nos deixar mais unidos e iguais uns aos outros...mas eu tenho a sensação de que todos querem vencer sozinhos essa guerra: aqui em Nemesis cada um tenta se tornar melhor do que o outro em tudo, custe o que custar. Será que no planeta Terra também é assim?

Outro dia, perguntei à mamãe porque meus colegas de classe são tão hostis uns com os outros...como vamos vencer Neo Queen Serenity sem juntar nossas forças de verdade? Por mais que ela tenha uma certa razão, quando disse que competir aumenta a competência, eu não acho que estejam pensando como um grupo quando humilham e menosprezam uns aos outros. Cada um deles quer se tornar uma espécie de héroi para os outros, quem sabe um dia ocupar sozinho o lugar de salvador do clã Black Moon, mas só ouço idiotices quando abrem a boca. Odeio todos eles. Odeio a mim mesma por não ter forças pra acabar com esses inúteis.

Eles não querem lutar pra sair desse lugar horrível que é o Planeta Nemesis. Eles querem lutar pela fama e pela glória. Juntar inimigos em nossa terra é sinônimo de poder, mas saber lidar com eles é o que separa os tolos das mentes brilhantes. Eles não são grande coisa, só um bando de tolos onde uns mentem e traem melhor do que os outros.

Não há honra nas vitórias sem mérito, era o que dizia meu pai. Ele morreu há três anos atrás, e isso deixou um buraco no meu peito que nem o maior poder do universo vai preencher. Não deixaram minhas irmãs irem ao velório, pois eram pequenas demais. Lembro de ter chorado sozinha durante toda a cerimônia fúnebre, pois todo mundo estava ocupado demais fazendo discursos sobre o grande guerreiro que meu pai havia sido. Mas ninguém se desculpava por tê-lo mandado para a morte e tirado de mim. Chorei sozinha, de tristeza e de raiva, soluçando e remungando pragas. Minha mãe ordenou que eu parasse com aquilo, e então...

"Vou chorar o quanto eu quiser, dane-se você e esses idiotas!"

Eu estava desesperada quando disse aquilo. Tinham me proibido até de ficar junto ao esquife do meu pai, solitário na parte mais alta do salão, enquanto recebia as tais homenagens póstumas. Através do cristal, eu queria ficar olhando pra ele, até o momento de ser confinado em sua tumba para sempre...quando ele saiu de casa, no dia de sua morte, eu não quis aparecer para me despedir.

"Petz!"

Mamãe repetiu meu nome umas três vezes, parada no meio do salão, preocupada com as lágrimas borrando sua maquiagem debaixo do véu negro, com o aborrecimento de sei lá qual autoridade cujo discurso eu tinha interrompido, com as reações da nobreza e da alta sociedade presentes...eu não dava a mínima. Meu pai estava morto. Um homem bom, carinhoso e muito sábio. Enquanto eles transformavam a morte dele em um evento burocrático, eu também me sentia morta por dentro. Guerreiros valorosos em Nemesis tem aos montes. Mas o meu pai, nunca mais voltaria. E ninguém se preocupava em perder a pessoa que ele era, porque ninguém o conhecia de verdade. Aqui, neste lugar, somos todos estranhos.

"Venha, vamos sair...", minha mãe baixou o rosto, sem levantar sua máscara de viúva, e caminhou na minha direção. Eu pus o dedo em riste.

"Não vou sair do velório do meu pai porque você quer impressionar todo mundo! Ele era meu, não deles! Papai detestava essas besteiras, ele achava vocês todos uns falsos! Se alguém aqui se importasse, não teriam..."

"Basta disso, menina!", o pai de Esmeralda, um dos grandes generais do exército de Nemesis, tentou segurar meu braço. Grande erro, porque eu chutei as canelas dele com toda a força possível. O cretino ficou furioso, e me ergueu do chão. Ele me colocou sobre o ombro e saiu do salão, acompanhado pela minha mãe.

Mesmo assim, eu continuava chutando, esmurrando e gritando. Até hoje, o general Garnet me olha atravessado. Ele e as outras pessoas dizem que sou problemática, com tendências preocupantes a piorar cada vez mais.

Quando voltei à Academia, meus colegas já tinham sua opinião formada sobre mim: segundo eles, eu era uma descontrolada, mimada e ingrata, pois deveria ter orgulho da morte heróica de meu pai, cuidando sempre para preservar a memória dele com igual dedicação ao reino, ao povo, e à família real. Um garoto mais velho, puxa-saco dos príncipes, achou que deveria conversar sobre isso comigo. Claro que plantei o pé na cara dele e o derrubei de costas no chão, após alguns minutos escutando imbecilidades de todo tipo. Esperei porque quis ter certeza de que os príncipes iam passar por ali na hora certa.

Não sei o que o Príncipe Demando pensou. Ele não parou pra ajudar o cara, só observou por alguns instantes e caiu fora. Mas o príncipe Saffiru teve uma reação diferente: ele ajudou o inútil a se levantar, perguntou se estava bem, enfim, tudo o que os bons meninos fazem. Mas além disso, ele também sorriu pra mim, antes de correr pra alcançar o irmão mais velho.

Ele é um garoto muito bonitinho, dois anos mais novo do que eu. Tem uns olhos grandes e lindos, azul-claros. Às vezes parece um homenzinho, sempre quieto e tentando botar ordem nas coisas. Talvez ele tenha sorrido pra mim naquele dia porque também perdeu os pais para a guerra. Desconfio de que viva tão conformado quanto eu.


	2. Capítulo II

O Diário Invisível dos Exilados

Capítulo II

Mamãe era uma mulher alta, de cabelos louro-platinados, como os do meu irmão, mas os seus olhos eram iguais aos meus. Às vezes, quando me vejo no espelho, seu rosto vem à memória. Isso é muito ruim, eu preferia esquecê-la de uma vez por todas. A lembrança dela me deixa triste, e esse sentimento se torna maior graças ao mundo escuro onde vivemos. A tristeza me enfraquece, e eu não posso ser fraco. Meu irmão precisa de mim.

A imagem do meu tio, um homem de feições rudes e cabelos vermelhos, matando meu pai em uma luta desigual, é algo que eu não quero esquecer, embora pense ser o melhor...não quero passar a vida toda pensando em como os laços de família mais sólidos podem se desfazer, por causa da visão diferente que as pessoas podem ter sobre a mesma coisa.

Eu tinha seis anos na época, e quatro anos depois daquilo, as pessoas ainda me consideram traumatizado. Nenhuma delas imagina o quanto eu penso a respeito. Sinto que parte dessa gente já planeja uma campanha para me transformar em uma eterna criança frágil e desajustada aos olhos do meu irmão, e assim tomar o lugar de confiança que pertence à mim em sua vida, mas isso nunca vai acontecer, pois não darei essa oportunidade à eles. Já é o bastante ter aquele espectro putrefado assombrando os corredores do palácio e se metendo onde não é chamado.

Demando odeia meu tio, e tudo o que se relaciona à ele, inclusive nosso primo, Rubeus. Ele o acusa, não publicamente, é claro, de também ter sangue de traidor. Isso é muito injusto. Eu amo Rubeus, e o quero sempre perto da nossa família.

Foi tudo culpa do maldito Wiseman. Ele foi encontrado por nosso pai e meu tio durante uma expedição, quando os dois ainda eram jovens. Nemesis não tem belas paisagens como a Terra, mas eles adoravam viajar juntos.

Nunca vi o que há debaixo do manto onde aquela coisa se esconde, mas Tio Peridot certa vez o descreveu, tal como era quando o descobriram: estava um tanto fraco, mas não de uma forma vulnerável...como se estivesse repousando para ganhar forças...não se parecia com um humano, mas também não era totalmente monstruoso...era algo indefinido..."a voz rouca de um velho e a coerência de um sábio"...ele afirmou ter viajado muito antes de encontrar o lugar ideal para descansar e repor suas energias...falou um monte de bobagens sobre o planeta Nemesis estar destinado a se tornar o ponto de equilíbrio do universo...gracas a nossa coragem e capacidade de acreditar em nós mesmos.

Meu pai era um homem muito inteligente e cauteloso, mas meu tio, que sempre foi bem mais despreocupado, ficou sozinho em sua desconfiança. Como dizem os terráqueos, ele 'não foi com a cara' do Wiseman desde o início. Esse "sábio", enquanto isso, convenceu meu pai de que nossos ancestrais foram banidos por Neo Queen Serenity ao terem tentado lutar contra a maldição do Cristal de Prata, dizendo ter sido ele mesmo vítima desse mal.

Nosso povo sempre planejou consertar a situação com a rainha de modo diplomático, mas meu pai mudou de idéia após transformar Wiseman em seu conselheiro. Meu tio ficou furioso com o rumo que a nossa política tomou quando papai assumiu o trono e passou a nos preparar para a guerra. Tanto a nobreza quanto os cidadãos comuns compraram a idéia de que deveríamos agir com violência e provar nossa razão.

Tio Peridot foi perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo. Ninguém mais o ouvia. Ele era alvo de chacota e de duras críticas. Chegou o dia em que meu pai o acusou de estar ressentido com o fato de jamais assumir o trono, e não ser o mentor da empreitada gloriosa arquitetada pelo clã...

No auge do desespero, meu tio cometeu atos terroristas e tentativas de homicídio contra membros do governo, tornando-se um criminoso político. Ele finalmente perdeu a pouca sanidade que lhe restava, e decidiu invadir a sede do reino com a ajuda de mercenários.

"Saffiru!"

Ouvi a voz do meu irmão, vinda do corredor, gritar por mim. Era noite, e todos deveriam estar dormindo. Eu acordei e sentei na cama, jogando as cobertas no chão. O quarto estava escuro, a porta fechada, mas havia um vulto se movendo na minha direção...eu vi a lâmina da espada descendo sobre mim, quando de repente minha mãe golpeou o sujeito pelas costas. O sangue dele espirrou por todos os lados. Naquele momento, fiquei sujo e paralisado.

Mamãe me pegou no colo, e correu em direção a janela: os guardas se espalharam por toda parte, prontos para enfrentar os muitos invasores. Todos brandiam armas, com as quais rasgavam a carne uns dos outros. Apenas alguns tinham poderes mágicos, mas as rajadas de energia disparadas por suas mãos causavam explosões e tremores suficientes para detonar o pânico entre a população, que enchia as ruas desorientada.

"Cadê o meu irmão?", eu perguntei, tentando fugir dos braços de mamãe. Ela me apertou com força, me machucando.

"Ele está aí fora, ajudando seu pai na luta. Seu tio quer destruir o palácio, Saffiru. Eu e você vamos fugir e depois seu pai e irmão vão nos encontrar em um lugar seguro!"

Eu era muito jovem, e ainda sou, naturalmente, mas estupidez não é uma das características do meu povo. Desde muito cedo, aprendemos tudo o que é importante para vencer e sobreviver. Eu sabia que o objetivo real do meu tio era nos matar.


	3. Capítulo III

O Diário Invisível dos Exilados

Capítulo III

Eu não gosto de gente que se lamenta, que chora sobre memórias e tem ataques de frescura por causa de sentimentos enquanto o tempo passa. Já perdi muitas coisas, mas o que não posso deixar acontecer é isso, desperdiçar o meu tempo. No momento, é a minha única arma. Meu mestre favorito da academia diz que é melhor fabricar ou descobrir suas próprias armas do que depender de alguém, "ser senhor dos seus próprios meios", é como ele costuma colocar. Prefiro usar o tempo para encontrar o significado exato disso.

Ninguém deseja me receber de braços abertos, Rubeus, o filho do traidor. Do pobre príncipe banido, do irmão menos capaz, que ficou louco ao ser rejeitado pelo destino...destino, é o cacete! Meu pai foi muito burro. Ele era um fraco. E reconhecer esse fato, me torna melhor do que ele. Muitos não acreditam, mas eles vão ver! Talvez seja a última coisa que irão ver, considero isso absolutamente emocionante!

Fazendo um balanço rápido da minha vida, vejo que estou indo até bem demais para alguém que perdeu prestígio, riqueza, tem um pai imprestável, uma mãe em paradeiro desconhecido e vive sob suspeita constante: estou com catorze anos agora, ou seja, falta apenas dois para me formar na academia. Não fui expulso, o que é ótimo. Será quase impossível arranjar um posto decente no governo, o que é ruim, mas não desesperador: é para isso que existe o submundo, para gente que tem valor e precisa de oportunidades, mas não tem crédito na praça, como eu. Quando chegar onde quero, eles vão precisar tanto de mim que não terão outra saída.

Já exerço influência sobre um grupo de aristocratas da minha classe, que sente muita segurança enquanto está descendo as suas escadas de mármore e gritando ordens para os criados...mas, quando eles saem para as ruas, o letreiro do meu detector de otários enche os céus do reino com luzinhas coloridas.

Moro com a família de minha mãe, comerciantes patéticos, aduladores de plebeus operários. As mulheres da classe baixa, além de pobres e deselegantes, precisam ser paparicadas para comprar os tecidos grosseiros e os perfumes aguados daquele bazarzinho barato. Pareço condescendente? A corte costuma ser ainda mais gentil comigo, então, só estou retribuindo.

Eu tinha dez anos quando vi meu pai perder a razão e cavar o próprio túmulo. Ele enterrou a minha compaixão consigo...droga, detesto ser melodramático, mas, às vezes, não consigo evitar!

"Peridot! Acabe com isso e vamos conversar! Nós somos irmãos, eu posso te dar outra chance!"

Enquanto lutava contra um grupo de mercenários que havia conseguido penetrar no palácio, meu tio, o Rei Adamant, ainda tentava convencer papai a se entregar de uma forma pacífica. Não sei como puderam se desentender...dois idiotas formariam uma ótima dupla.

De onde eu estava, escondido atrás de uma escultura enorme de granito, podia ver a luta: havia uns vinte bandidos ali, sendo enfrentados por alguns guardas, minha tia Amethyst, meu tio Adamant, e meu primo mais velho, Demando, que tinha se recusado a deixar os pais sozinhos.

Vi quando um dos inimigos entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de Saffiru. Minha tia correu pra lá, mas foi interceptada por um dos invasores, que acertou-lhe um soco no queixo. A mulher nem chegou a cair e revidou o golpe, atirando uma bola de energia contra o rosto do infeliz. Enquanto ele se contorcia sobre o carpete, aparando em suas mãos pedaços do rosto queimado, ela entrou no quarto do meu primo menor, retornando pouco depois, carregando o estuporzinho. Nesse momento, as paredes e o teto começavam a rachar e se desfazer, tal era a violência da batalha. Alguns dos invasores trocavam golpes de energia sobrenatural com o rei e dois de seus guardas mais poderosos; um par de mercenários e três guardas já estavam abatidos, mergulhados em poças de sangue, seus cadáveres fumegantes e despedaçados sendo pisoteados pelos lutadores. Era uma visão adorável.

Considerei que sair de meu esconderijo improvisado seria o mais prudente. Mas pra onde ir, com a cidade naquele caos? Eu tinha que fugir, pois com certeza seria encarcerado ou morto quando papai falhasse, sim, porque eu já sabia onde aquilo ia dar: meu pai sempre falha. O talento para fracassar é o que o mantém vivendo até hoje. É a única explicação para ainda estar vivo. Se fosse eu, já teria me suicidado, destino esse bem mais honroso do que a prisão.

Mas, enfim, voltando ao meu dilema...precisava fugir, sem dúvida, mas pra onde é que era a questão. De repente, todos perceberam que, se não pegassem leve com a magia, seriam soterrados por toneladas de mármore e cristal, portanto, diminuíram a dose e passaram a lutar mais com as próprias mãos. Isso deu idéias perversas ao pessoal, de modo que cada grupo rival tentava se reunir na área segura, com o objetivo de fazer o outro recuar e isolá-lo no extremo do corredor sem saída, para então provocar um desmoronamento e esmagá-lo.

Minha tia manejava a espada com uma das mãos, porém, seu outro braço estava ocupado com o peso morto do Saffiru. Do ponto de vista bélico, a dupla tentativa de engendrar fuga e armadilha era o que havia de mais belo, parecia um balé sincronizado em alta velocidade, cujas conseqüências seriam mortais...os guerreiros de ambos os lados tentavam saltar (saltos incríveis!) por cima das cabeças dos demais, para chegar ao ponto da rota de escape, mas eram impedidos por chutes poderosos que rasgavam o ar instantaneamente.

Mas aquela merda relativamente divertida não atava e nem desatava; Tia Amethyst inclinou o corpo de lado para defender o filho mais novo do golpe de uma alabarda giratória, então recebendo-o ela mesma através da barriga.

Meu tio gritou com muito desespero ao ver a mulher praticamente cortada ao meio; não sei o que me deu naquela hora. Talvez fosse algum vestígio da estupidez do meu pai, tentando encontrar vazão em minha vida.

Agarrei um fragmento pontiagudo de pedra, caído provavelmente de uma das colunas, e golpeei a cabeça do cara antes que ele tivesse tempo de retirar sua arma do corpo da Rainha Amethyst. Desorientado, o bastardo me deu tempo de alcançar o pulso do Saffiru e arrastá-lo para longe dali. O pequeno inútil chorava e berrava, enquanto um cortejo de violência estava tentando abocanhar nossos calcanhares: havia outros mercenários nos perseguindo.

Sem dúvida, eles teriam me deixado ir (ou, quem sabe, até me adotado como aprendiz) se eu tivesse entregado o filhinho caçula do rei para lhes servir como refém. Porém, só o que fiz foi implorar ao desgraçadozinho que calasse a maldita boca.


	4. Capítulo IV

O Diário Invisível dos Exilados

Capítulo IV

"Não se afaste de mim, nem por um segundo!", meu pai me deu essa recomendação no começo da batalha, mas morreu poucas horas depois. Ele foi o primeiro a descumprir o trato.

Garnet, meu tio materno, estava liderando a resistência do lado de fora, e antes de adentrar o palácio para nos ajudar, quis ter certeza de que ao menos metade dos inimigos seria aniquilada. Ele não poderia correr o risco de sermos encurralados.

Aqueles demônios sem pátria e nem honra, os malditos mercenários infiltrados em Nemesis graças ao meu tio, fizeram muito mais do que tentar tomar o palácio. Nunca se deve confiar nessa escória, pois seus únicos objetivos são dinheiro e suprir suas próprias perversões. São pessoas incapazes de lutar com decência e responsabilidade: imorais, traem quem os contratou, se desviam do combinado quando avistam lucro maior...

Eles cometeram saques, vandalismo, assassinatos...abusaram das nossas mulheres e crianças...meu estômago revira de nojo quando penso nisso...entre as ocorrências mais escabrosas, consta que dezenas de crianças da classe plebéia foram amarradas e queimadas vivas junto aos seus pais, em uma vil manobra para eliminar testemunhas...outra foi o rapto de meninas órfãs, mal saídas da infância para, provavelmente, serem vendidas como escravas sexuais em algum reduto de canalhas...

Muitos deles só conseguiram escapar devido à sua natureza covarde: uma vez conseguindo tudo o que lhes interessava, mandaram meu tio e os outros mercenários para o inferno e fugiram...muitos deles sequer chegaram a participar da batalha. Vieram aqui só para roubar, matar e violar. Um dia, ainda vou apanhar esses miseráveis e ouví-los implorar, enquanto mergulho suas mãos sujas em ácido fervente...

Meu tio Peridot não passa de um louco estúpido. Se não tivesse sido responsável pela morte de meus pais e o vilipêndio do povo, talvez sentisse pena dele. Talvez ainda pudesse chamá-lo de 'meu tio favorito', aquele que passeava comigo e com Saffiru enquanto papai estava ocupado, que apaziguava o temperamento de mamãe quando ela e meu pai discutiam...

Após presenciar a morte de minha mãe, assisti a Rubeus desaparecer com Saffiru, os dois seguidos de perto por alguns dos mercenários que lutavam conosco. Eu gritava feito louco, trêmulo, tentando abrir passagem entre os inimigos com golpes errantes da espada...foi então que papai perdeu a paciência: liberou energia para explodir o teto e as paredes de uma só vez. Em seguida, ele nos teletransportou para o saguão logo após o corredor.

Apenas nós fugimos a tempo. Tanto os mercenários quanto nossos companheiros de luta foram atingidos pelos raios ricocheteantes, mentalmente controlados pelo rei, depois, esmigalhados em uma só massa de carne sangrenta pelo desabamento.

Meu tio também havia escapado: ao ver papai desaparecer e se materializar ao meu lado, compreendeu o que estava em curso, e acabou adotando a mesma estratégia de fuga.

Eu estava aterrado: de um lado, os mercenários tentavam capturar Saffiru. De outro, meu pai havia feito supremos esforços físicos e psíquicos. Ao surgirmos no ponto de chegada, ele caiu de joelhos, suando frio, sangrando pelos olhos e nariz. Meu tio permaneceu parado há alguns metros de distância, olhando para nós com uma expressão tão assustadora que até hoje não consigo descrever com certeza...era um misto indecifrável de lucidez e loucura.

"Você está cansado demais, Adamant..." ele se dirigiu ao meu pai usando um tom de voz categórico, mas muito quieto. "Você não pode mais lutar...nem mesmo o Grande Sábio pode estar presente...entende agora o que eu digo? Esse homem não é a resposta que procuramos! O poder dele não é indispensável ou extraordinário. É apenas um parasita sugador de espíritos...se fosse tão poderoso assim, ele estaria aqui, liquidando os nossos inimigos em um piscar de olhos..."

Meu tio havia aprisionado Wiseman, impedindo-o de nos auxiliar na batalha. A construção do reator do cristal negro também estava em perigo: os comparsas de Peridot ameaçavam destruir o que já tínhamos progredido. Mas, felizmente, o General Serpentine e o Sargento Ayakashi estavam no local, do outro lado do palácio, lutando para proteger o projeto do nosso clã.

"_Nossos_ inimigos?!" Indignado, meu pai ignorou toda a dor cruciante que provavelmente sentia, e se levantou. "Foi você... quem enfiou esses bandidos nessa terra imunda que nos restou... eles estão matando... e roubando o nosso povo... e tudo porque você... é incapaz de aceitar que está errado!"

"Onde está Wiseman agora, Adamant? Onde está o seu Grande Sábio? Você já tentou chamar por ele em voz alta ou em pensamento? Ele respondeu à você com todo o fervor, como eu tenho respondido a vida inteira?"

"Você tem alguma noção do que está acontecendo, Peridot? Como se já não bastasse...vivermos feito bastardos...eles vão nos saquear até a última moeda! E depois, vão tentar acabar com todos...para não correr o risco de algum dia sofrerem uma vingança! Liberte Wiseman...ele pode ajudar as pessoas, elas estão sofrendo aí fora, e você é responsável por isso!"

Naquele momento, eu já não me importava com meu pai, que mal podia ficar de pé, e muito menos com aquela discussão. Havia acompanhado o suficiente os desentendimentos entre os dois, cada vez mais sérios e violentos. O que tanto me fizera sofrer, agora não fazia mais diferença. Os mercenários estavam atrás de Saffiru. Rubeus o levara embora arrastado. Eu sabia que não era para ajudar. Meu irmãozinho acabaria servindo ao nosso primo como a 'última moeda'. Portanto, sem hesitar, dei as costas ao meu pai.

"Eu preciso salvar Saffiru. Eu...vou ter de deixar você."

Até hoje, tento mentalizar a expressão dele ao se ver abandonado pelo filho mais velho. Meu pai...cada vez mais distantes estão os momentos em que eu e Saffiru nos escondíamos no gabinete dele para vê-lo trabalhar...

A vida de alguém se resume à tudo em que essa pessoa acredita. A verdadeira herança de meu pai é muito maior do que um trono real ou uma fortuna...ele me deixou todos os seus sonhos inacabados. É algo deixado nas mãos apenas de quem confiamos. Talvez isso me ajude a perceber melhor que tipo de pessoa ele era, já que, apesar de ter sido um bom homem e um rei dedicado, suas responsabilidades jamais nos permitiram ter uma convivência completa.

Às vezes imagino se, mesmo em meio à tormenta, papai compreendeu a necessidade de nos separarmos. Em um aspecto, Peridot tinha razão: o rei estava muito cansado, já não podia mais lutar. A partir de então, eu teria de ser o guia do meu destino e do nosso povo, mas me recusava a começar essa caminhada sem Saffiru. Por mais forte que seja, nunca vou estar pronto para a solidão.

"Você não pode ir sozinho! Procure o Sargento Ayakashi e peça ajuda à ele...você chegará mais rápido se for por aquela passagem que lhe mostrei, lembra?"

Eu assenti, e já me preparava para ir à luta, quando Peridot tomou uma surpreendente atitude, que me causa ódio, dor e dúvida até hoje:

"Lute com todas as suas forças, Demando. Não permita que tirem seu irmão de você, como aquele demônio tirou seu pai de mim!"

Não respondi, pois tinha preocupações maiores. Mas mesmo que tivesse tempo, não saberia o que dizer. Saí correndo na direção oposta, sentindo o suor tornar escorregadio o punho da minha espada. O sangue alheio escorrendo da lâmina me lembrou de desejar, em pensamento, que meu tio estivesse morto quando eu voltasse.


	5. Capítulo V

O Diário Invisível dos Exilados

Capítulo V

Sou conhecido na Academia Militar como Kurenaino Rubeus não apenas por causa de meus cabelos vermelhos: adoro libertar o sangue dos inimigos até o limite. Um guerreiro autêntico sempre almeja encontrar alguém mais forte que possa fazê-lo experimentar toda a emoção de oscilar entre a vida e a morte em questão de segundos, e ninguém melhor do que os homens com alma de fera para extrair de nós mesmos um lutador invencível. Eles representam a nossa verdadeira essência, tão aprisionada pela cultura e política absorvidas de outros, e mascarada pelo medo que muitos sentem de não serem capazes de se completar sozinhos!

Tomei gosto por lutar contra bárbaros no exato dia em que, contrariando meu instinto de sobrevivência, salvei a vida de Saffiru. Alguns dos mercenários viram minha ação, e pensaram ser mais vantajoso arrecadar um refém de valor, no caso, meu fofíssimo priminho. Abandonando a luta antes mencionada, passaram a nos perseguir.

"Cale a boca ou também vou te deixar! Não sou Demando, não dou a mínima pra você!"

Saffiru insistia em gritar pelo pai e por seu irmão mais velho. Eram gritos mais para si mesmo do que para os dois, na verdade. Ele se viu sozinho pela primeira vez, e isso fez com que surtasse. Ao final daquela confusão, eu me perguntei porque não senti o mesmo quando meu próprio pai se foi. Só consigo sentir raiva quando penso nessa pessoa.

Os mercenários que estavam atrás de nós eram muito fortes e organizados: dois deles avançavam pelas linhas laterais do corredor, lançando em nosso caminho bolas de energia moderada. Pequenas crateras se abriam por onde quer que passássemos. Eu corria com o máximo de rapidez e agilidade possíveis, evitando tropeçar ou ser atingido enquanto arrastava Saffiru pelo pulso: o merdinha havia parado de fazer escândalo e passou a fugir como se o demônio em pessoa estivesse atrás dele.

"Porque eles não estão tentando nos capturar?" Saffiru perguntou, aos berros, em meio ao som perturbador dos urros entusiasmados de nossos algozes.

Eu teria me irritado ao ouvir a voz do pequeno se a pergunta não fosse tão pertinente: além da dupla de bandidos que nos cercava, esburacando nossa trajetória, havia mais três em nosso encalço. A lâmina giratória da arma de um deles passara rente à minha cabeça várias vezes; Os restantes se limitavam a chicotear nossas costas usando pesadas correntes, mas não com força o bastante para nos fazer beijar o chão. Os cinco eram robustos e muito altos. Seria insólito terem tanto trabalho para pôr as mãos em dois moleques fujões de apenas dez e seis anos.

Nesse momento, eu respondi, "Eles estão nos caçando! Mas quando descobrirem que sua carne tem sabor de merda, será tarde demais pra tirarmos vantagem disso!"

"Você conhece o sabor da merda de tanto engolir suas opiniões quando te mandam calar a boca!"

Aquele filhinho leproso de uma puta manca...eu ali, a ponto de me dar mal por causa do traseiro dele, e o safado ainda ousava me insultar! Mas, naquele momento, o que me chamou a atenção foi o procedimento dos mercenários: eles estavam se divertindo ao me testar, querendo saber até onde eu iria para defender a cria do Rei Adamant, até onde eu era capaz de resistir...para eles, a caçada era a melhor parte da missão. Estavam brincando conosco, como os leões—uma das coisas mais interessantes produzidas pela natureza terráquea— brincam com os cervos antes de devorá-los.

Atrevo-me a dizer que, de certo modo, nosso povo tem algo em comum com os mercenários...se você não presta para coisa alguma, está fora do Clã Black Moon; ou mostra serviço ou vai parar no almoxarifado mais próximo. Os mercenários costumam matar seus parceiros incompetentes, encrenqueiros, traidores, enfim, mas, nesta família, os párias tem um destino muito pior: uma vida notoriamente miserável. O infeliz se transforma em um exemplo vergonhoso para os demais daquilo que NÃO se deve fazer para chegar ao sucesso. Alguns nascem carregando tal marca, outros acumulam fracassos ao longo da vida, e em certos casos mais graves, herda-se esta condição de alguém. Nascer de novo é impossível, mas os inteligentes sempre podem se reinventar.

"O que vamos fazer, Rubeus?" A voz infantil e preocupada de Saffiru fez, novamente, uma boa pergunta. Lembro de ter vislumbrado seu rosto cansado, contorcido pelo sofrimento, manchado de lágrimas, porém, disposto a aguentar firme, o malditozinho.

Naquele momento, enquanto as minhas pernas doíam por causa da corrida vertiginosa e meus pulmões se tornavam cada vez menos capazes de absorver ou expelir o ar nocivo que pesava sobre nós, eu constatei a superioridade dos mercenários: eles eram livres e não tinham limites. Nada de metas grandiosas a cumprir, ou códigos de honra e sociedade, bem como estratégias políticas, a seguir. Eram apenas homens que se preocupavam em conseguir o que desejam, testando a si mesmos para descobrir o quanto poderiam obter. Máximo impressionante ou mínimo aceitável, eles continuariam felizes, com uma simples dose de esperteza e ambição. Quem dera a vida pudesse ser assim para todos...

De repente, vidro quebrado vôou em todas as direções: o som da batalha ocorrendo no exterior do palácio arrebatou minha mente, vencendo-me a resistência das pernas. Empurrei Saffiru para o chão, deitando sobre ele para protegê-lo dos cacos de vidro e de novas investidas dos inimigos. Foi tudo muito rápido. Eu não pensei, apenas agi...estupidamente, claro.

Nós nos encolhíamos e gritávamos enquanto novos pares de botas saltavam rigidamente ao redor. Quando levantei o rosto, notei que não eram rústicas como as dos invasores: um pequeno grupo de soldados nemesianos invadira o palácio, e estava partindo com toda a garra para cima dos mercenários.

Foi então que dei eco, mais uma vez, à idiotice de meu pai: levantei, no meio dos ataques sangrentos, e gritei, exultante:

"Ao renascimento da nossa grande história!"

Pode rir e me chamar de estúpido, está no seu direito, mas quando vi nossos guerreiros dilacerando os bárbaros infiéis, o lema do Clã Black Moon foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. E olha que não costumo agir por impulso, isso é para os fracos!

Mercenários podem ser livres, mas também são tolos e irresponsáveis. Não fazem parte de nenhum projeto digno, jamais serão admirados, não vêem de lugar nenhum porque, geralmente, ou tiveram uma família insignificante, ou nem ao menos SABEM de onde vieram.

Orgulho e prestígio é uma bagagem que não lhes cabe, e muitas vezes, nem interessa. No final das contas, eu não poderia me sentir realizado assim, sendo um 'ninguém competente', que mata e rouba, sob contrato provisório, para acumular riquezas materiais. A ambição precisa ter ESPÍRITO para nos sustentar. A esperteza precisa ser a VOZ desse espírito.

Isso mesmo, acabei de bancar o filósofo sensível...tudo bem, isso ainda não é vergonha o bastante para merecer um brinde com veneno...

Bem, eu estava lá parado, com os braços para o alto, totalmente embebido em meu próprio nacionalismo, quando fui atingido, de raspão, por um dos balaços de energia fumegante. A pele de um dos meus antebraços aqueceu à um grau absurdo, começando a rasgar.

Aliás, as coisas 'esquentaram' de verdade...ouvi as múltiplas explosões, muito próximas, e senti uma onda de calor infernal engolfar o lugar, mas minha visão ficou turva e lacrimejante...

Berrei feito uma menininha que se descobre menstruada durante o baile e quase caí de joelhos, quando um dos nossos se colocou diante de mim, como um escudo, e gritou comigo:

"FUJA, IMBECIL!"

Eu nasci como filho único do Príncipe Peridot, e sobrinho de Sua Majestade, o Rei Adamant. Mas, agora, eu era apenas o 'imbecil' a quem um servidor salvava, movido, sem dúvida, por um senso de dever e lealdade consolidado ao longo de anos, desde a sua infância. Pode não acreditar, mas sou grato àquele militar, cujo rosto até hoje não conheço. Se fosse um mercenário, eu estaria morto. Não posso morrer antes de restaurar a minha própria grande história.

Aproveitei para tentar sair dos limites daquele campo de batalha improvisado: eles haviam iniciado um incêndio de proporções alarmantes (graças às cortinas, tapeçarias, e carpetes suntuosos tão adorados pela Rainha Amethyst), de modo que a fumaça negra rapidamente se alastrou pelo corredor.

Eu não podia abrir os olhos e nem respirar. Caminhava às cegas, estendendo os braços, com medo de esbarrar nos inimigos ou até mesmo ser morto por um dos nossos, já que ali não se enxergava coisa alguma, até que...

"ABAIXE! VAI ATINGIR EM CHEIO, BEM NAS COSTAS!"

Atirei-me ao chão automaticamente, reconhecendo a voz de Saffiru, vinda de não muito distante. Segundos depois, uma brilhante rajada de magia ofensiva passou há poucos metros acima do meu corpo, explodindo a parede dos fundos. Os corredores eram longos, mas estávamos um pouco além da metade quando nossa fuga foi interrompida.

"EMBAIXO, À ESQUERDA, CONTRA A PAREDE, LINHA RETA!"

Obedeci, e rolei para a esquerda até encontrar a parede; encolhido, arrastei-me em segurança até encontrar o final do corredor, onde a nuvem negra se dissipava.

Fiquei de pé novamente e virei à esquerda, reencontrando Saffiru, suado, sujo, ofegando igual à mim, apoiado na parede.

Tossi horrores. Quase vomitei os pulmões, mas meu estado de saúde era o que menos interessava naquele momento.

Meu primo mais novo se aproximou de mim, tentando segurar a mão do meu braço ferido, mas eu o empurrei sem a menor cerimônia.

"Você não está bem, primo Rubeus! Precisa beber água para limpar a garganta, cuidar do ferimento!"

Eu estava bem...BEM confuso e furioso.

"Como você soube? Como chegou aqui?", eu perguntei, com raiva por ter salvo a vida do pentelho apenas para, logo a seguir, ser salvo por ele e ficar sem uma dívida com que pudesse manipulá-lo depois!

Observe o seguinte: todos nós, desde a mais tenra infância, somos severamente treinados para a batalha física, mágica, psicológica e intelectual. No entanto, sempre tenho a impressão de que Saffiru está à frente dos demais, inclusive à MINHA frente. Esse miserável é um verdadeiro prodígio, porém, sendo realeza ou não, a regra tácita geral dita que devemos ser extraordinários em tudo, mas NUNCA um de nós pode se dar ao direito de ser MELHOR do que os outros. Quem quer que seja o felizardo, entra na mira dos 'colegas'. É uma questão de manter o respeito e a unidade entre os semelhantes.

"Então, Saffiru, o fogo derreteu sua língua?"

A expressão do primo me faz rir até agora: a carinha inocente, exalando aquela irritante seriedade precoce, estava cheia de indignação. Ainda podia ver as trilhas de lágrimas aparecendo entre a fuligem que cobria seu rosto.

"Você consegue ser rude até nos momentos em que as pessoas costumam mostrar o melhor de si mesmas...", foi a resposta dele, magoada e chorosa.

Dei uma gargalhada com prazer.

"E você, consegue ser um bundão até nos momentos em que as pessoas costumam mostrar sua verdadeira força!"

"Você me salvou. Eu nunca vou esquecer disso, primo. Muito obrigado."

Lá estávamos nós, dois moleques encardidos e descabelados, discutindo nosso relacionamento em meio à uma guerra onde só importava matar mais do que o outro e viver por mais tempo. Afinal, sobre o que são as guerras, se não sobre isso mesmo?

"Agradeça me contando como escapou e como sabia onde eu estava. Aliás, se não me engano, você me deixou para trás..."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, assustado com a acusação de ser um traidor. Adorei vê-lo choramingando enquanto se explicava.

"Quando você saiu de cima de mim, corri por entre as pernas deles...não me pegaram porque estavam ocupados com a luta...achei que você estivesse logo atrás..."

O safadinho quase sorriu, por um instante. Que ódio, eu podia tê-lo matado e culpado os mercenários!

"Eu estava cobrindo sua retaguarda, seu anão covarde!"

"Você não tem de ter vergonha do seu patriotismo, primo...eu também amo nosso povo! Eu teria gritado junto com você, mas...a situação estava complicada"

"Pára de falar besteiras e vamos nos esconder!"

Agarrei-o pelo braço, com muito mais força do que antes. Senti minhas unhas atravessarem o tecido fino da camisa que Saffiru vestia. Ele chorava intensamente, apesar de não fazer nenhum ruído, mas não dei importância. Queria arranjar um lugar onde pudesse me acalmar e raciocinar.

Luzes de emergência eram a única iluminação do palácio. Minha adrenalina continuava impedindo-me de pensar com clareza: incêndio, guerra da qual o clã provavelmente sairia vencedor, pena de morte para os traidores, qualquer mal deve ser cortado pela raiz...eu era a última raiz do meu pai dentro da sociedade. Um sentimento pavoroso se apossou de mim: a consciência da morte certa.

"Vamos até a cozinha do térreo, Rubeus..."

Saffiru falou em um tom patético, de quem tenta engolir o choro e vomitar alguma grandeza simultaneamente.

"E ficar mais perto da batalha? Você é a mais estúpida criança que já existiu!"

"Você também é uma criança..."

"EU ESTOU AMALDIÇOADO!"

Soltei o braço dele, deixando um ferimento avermelhado, e o empurrei. Saffiru caiu sentado no chão, mas não esperneou.

"Fale baixo, os inimigos!"

"QUERO MAIS QUE SE DANE! EU NÃO TENHO MAIS SAÍDA! SE..."

Se eu sobrevivesse aos inimigos, não sobreviveria ao ódio implacável do clã. Mas não queria dizer isso em voz alta, na frente do princepezinho caçula.

"Rubeus...", ele continuou, tentando manter a pose. "Eles querem invadir o palácio para nos matar e roubar...eles não vão nos procurar em uma cozinha...lá não tem objetos de valor..."

"Você é realmente um GÊNIO!"

"Escute! Se estivermos escondidos lá, quando conseguirem nos invadir, será mais fácil fugirmos sem encontrar com eles! Estaremos mais perto de uma das saídas! Eles pensarão que estamos encurralados aqui, nos andares superiores!"

Eu fechei os punhos, pensando se aquele seria um bom momento para acabar com ele. Mas acabei concordando. Ainda queria saber como ele tinha me visto em meio à fumaça.

"Vamos logo! Se der tudo errado, abandonarei você sem consideração, será castigado por sua própria burrice!"

Passamos a andar separados, em passos rápidos mas cautelosos. Ele colocou a mão sobre o local onde eu o havia ferido, me fazendo sentir algo estranho. Devia estar doendo muito...mas eu tinha de ser forte!

Conseguimos desviar de dois focos de conflito durante o caminho, tomando atalhos seguros, que nos levaram mais rápido ao destino, graças ao conhecimento espantoso que Saffiru possui à respeito da arquitetura do palácio. Cada vez mais ele me intrigava.

As cozinhas são recintos meramente decorativos, um dos costumes terráqueos que a família real fez questão de manter. O tipo de alimento que ingerimos em Nemesis poderia sair diretamente de um laboratório, pois não faria a menor diferença.

Quando chegamos ao local desejado, Saffiru pegou um pouco de água (a única matéria orgânica que havia—um verdadeiro tesouro ao qual poucos em nosso planeta tem acesso), e limpou meu ferimento. Estávamos debaixo de uma grande mesa de mármore, de onde podíamos ver mas não ser vistos, ambos tentando dissimular o medo que sentiam. Talvez, por esse motivo, ele tenha começado a falar, enquanto pressionava o pano umedecido contra o meu antebraço:

"Eu descobri que posso ver as pessoas mentalmente..."

Eu estava pensando em um jeito de me dar bem (ou, pelo menos, morrer com dignidade), quando aquilo me chamou a atenção. Olhei para ele, mas o primo parecia totalmente concentrado em mim. Deixei que continuasse a tentar me curar, pois há muito tempo as pessoas tinham deixado de se preocupar com meu bem estar. É...agradável, de vez em quando, ter alguém por perto.

"Como assim?"

"Quando você estava perdido no meio daquela confusão, eu fechei os olhos e pensei em você...então, a mente, com a ajuda do meu poder de magia, recriou a assinatura da sua energia...aí, pensei no local onde estivemos antes, no caso, aquele corredor específico...então, achei sua localização..."

"Porra nenhuma!"

Fiquei estarrecido. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Como um moleque de seis anos, por mais que dedicasse sua vida inteiramente aos estudos como todas as outras crianças, conseguiria fazer uma coisa daquelas? Tudo bem que haviam descoberto seu dom como alquimista, mas aquilo já era demais!

"É verdade, primo."

"E como é que ninguém nunca comentou sobre isso? Há quanto tempo você..."

"Eu me dei conta há mais ou menos um ano atrás...papai e mamãe acharam melhor não espalhar, e meu irmão concordou...Tio Peridot estava me ajudando a trabalhar a capacidade, até que..."

Antes que ele começasse a dar um ataque sentimental, mandei-o calar a boca. Afastei a mão que cuidava do meu ferimento, e o encarei.

"Meu pai sabia disso? Ele também tem essa...capacidade?"

"Não, mas ele entende do assunto, estava me ajudando a controlar..."

"Meu pai é um idiota, só entende nada de merda alguma! Você está mentindo! Você me viu porque a rajada de magia que cruzou o corredor e derrubou aquela parede dispersou a fumaça e iluminou..."

O pretenciosozinho começou a tremer como se um vento forte estivesse soprando sobre nós. Ele ficou ainda mais pálido, de tanta raiva.

"Se eu tivesse visto apenas no momento em que a velocidade da bola energética deslocou o ar ao seu redor, você estaria morto. Aquilo veio lá do início do corredor...só o que vi com meus olhos normais foi a energia avançando no meio da fumaça...foi tudo muito rápido...senão, eu teria visto apenas o seu...o seu cadáver estendido no chão...não...não me chame...não me chame de mentiroso..."

Saffiru baixou o rosto, e começou a chorar novamente. Só que, daquela vez, com direito a soluços e tudo o mais!

"Pare de fazer barulho, imbecil!"

"Eu...eu podia ter feito alguma coisa pra ajudar...minha mãe...meu pai, meu irmão...eles mataram a minha mãe...não adiantou nada eu ter estudado tanto...se...se eu fosse...se eu fosse forte como você...ou...ou...como meu irmão...eu podia ter salvado ela!"

"Ótimo, é um inútil, feliz dia da descoberta para você! Agora, cale essa boca!"

"Não briga mais comigo, primo! Nós temos que...nós temos que ficar juntos...! Os inimigos são os bárbaros...não são você e nem o tio..."

Arregalei tanto os olhos que eles quase saíram da órbita. Um alarme interno soou dentro de mim. Não precisava mais racionalizar sobre coisa alguma, estava tudo ali, armado.

"Você pensa que vai me enrolar com essa conversa de velhas choronas? Você quer é me fazer perder tempo aqui, até aparecer alguém pra me pegar!"

Eu deixei primeiro nosso esconderijo improvisado; ele me seguiu, totalmente apavorado, sacudindo a cabeça como se ela estivesse frouxa sobre o pescoço.

"Não! Eu nunca faria isso, primo, você também é minha família! Nós todos amamos você!"

"Faria, faria, sim! Primeiro você me deixou pra trás! Não, não, primeiro você escondeu de mim que era capaz de ver as pessoas mentalmente, como você mesmo diz, aí, então, me deixou pra trás! Agora, só porque faz um truque retardado, acha que pode me emboscar! O que está tentando fazer, Saffiru? Treinar suas bruxarias e falsidades em mim até o dia em que estiver pronto para se livrar do seu irmão e assumir o trono no lugar dele, é isso?"

A boca dele se abriu e se fechou sem emitir um único som. Saffiru levou as mãos à cabeça, engasgado pelo choro. Os olhos dele se fecharam, enquanto suas pernas se dobravam, até cair de joelhos.

Eu fiquei de pé na frente dele, furioso. Tinha certeza de que aquele era o plano do pequeno estrategista de merda. ELE é que é igual ao meu pai. A diferença é que conseguia fingir ser mais esperto, mas eu não estava disposto a cair na dele. Eu vencerei no final.

Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu cuspir estas palavras:

"Não fala...não fala essas coisas...isso não é verdade!"

Foi então que minha paciência acabou. Toda a tensão acumulada durante os últimos meses precisava ser liberada naquele instante: agarrei-o pelos ombros, forçando-o a ficar de pé. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas levantei o queixo dele, segurando-o entre meus dedos enquanto a outra mão apertava um de seus braços. Olhei bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis e disse, com rigor e urgência:

"Eu conheço gente feito você. Gosta de aprender demais...quem sabe das coisas mais do que deveria saber, não aceita obedecer ordens dos outros! Você não vai ter a chance de se tornar um traidor, sabe porque? Eu vou evitar que passe por essa humilhação. Você não vai crescer o bastante pra isso!"

Não sei o que me deu. Minhas mãos o soltaram por alguns instantes...alterado como estava, nem notei que também chorava copiosamente. Malditas lágrimas...nunca mais vou me deixar sangrar dessa maneira.

Observando aquele menino, não sei por qual motivo, pensei em nossas tolas implicâncias diárias...aquelas em que nos ofendíamos chamando um ao outro de coisas como 'Bobão' e 'Anãozinho'...depois rolávamos juntos pelo chão, rindo e gritando, gritando...

O passado não existe mais, porque o presente já determinou o nosso futuro. Esse foi o meu pensamento final, enquanto estávamos sozinhos naquela cozinha repleta de sombras, a guerra estourando lá fora, esperando por nós...ou não.

Meus dedos descansaram nas laterais do pescoço de Saffiru; os polegares repousaram na frente, na altura da cartilagem tiróide, mas jamais tive a chance de apertá-lo...

"PÁRA OU EU TE MATO!"

Assustado e paralisado ao mesmo tempo, movi apenas as pálpebras, piscando sem parar. Minha respiração ficou suspensa e meu senso enevoado não desenvolvia ações ou palavras.

Primo Demando surgira ao meu lado, coberto de sangue, pressionando a nobre lâmina de sua espada contra o meu próprio pescoço. Ele, ao menos, tinha me dado uma escolha.


	6. Capítulo VI

O Diário Invisível dos Exilados

Capítulo VI

Eu devia ter matado Rubeus quando tive oportunidades legítimas para fazê-lo.

Agora, quatro anos depois, não posso mais acabar com meu primo: ao poupar sua vida quando, obviamente, pretendia matar meu irmão menor, e após, na ocasião do dramático julgamento de Peridot, eu lhe concedi perdão de forma automática.

De acordo com nossas leis, o perdão não é algo que possa ser retirado ao menor sinal de inconveniência, ou depois de pensar melhor sobre o assunto...o perdão, nesta terra, é considerado um item sagrado, devendo ser usado com o máximo de seriedade. Você deve ter absoluta certeza do que está fazendo. Talvez, por isso mesmo, o hábito de perdoar em Nemesis seja quase inexistente.

"PÁRA SENÃO TE MATO!"

Refletindo sobre aquela cena muito tempo depois, vejo a razão de ter hesitado ao invés de matá-lo rapida e facilmente: fui tomado pelo espanto ao ver, em seu rosto, a mesma expressão que meu tio carregava no instante em que abandonei papai...talvez desespero, uma espécie de...busca doentia, por alguma coisa que só eles mesmos podiam ver...aquilo me chocou...fiquei atordoado, porém, mesmo assim, eu precisava resgatar Saffiru...

"Irmão...abaixa isso...ele não tava fazendo nada...só...estávamos pensando...no que fazer..."

"Rubeus...tire as mãos de cima dele! AGORA"

Quando o espanto se dissipou, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça me disse para matá-lo. A voz do meu irmãozinho, angustiada e cansada, plantou em mim a indecisão. E o miserável não se movia! Ele continuava com as mãos no pescoço do meu irmão! Verdade que não o estava estrangulando quando apareci, mas...

O pranto de um soldado Nemesiano simboliza o sangramento de sua alma, portanto, ele já não tem mais a perder e tampouco a ganhar — é um velho ditado de nossa sociedade. Tolo e piegas, mas só na teoria. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Rubeus tornavam aquele cenário ainda mais aterrador.

Cada segundo que passava pesava como uma eternidade sobre nós, o som da batalha desenfreada, os gritos dos guerreiros, de êxtase e de dor, chegando até a cozinha como se, a qualquer momento, todos fossem irromper pela porta e nos pisotear.

Meu maior medo era que, num só movimento, Rubeus quebrasse o pescoço de Saffiru—uma das muitas técnicas especiais de combate corpo-a-corpo ensinadas aos pupilos da nossa Academia Militar Unificada Nacional. Eu também poderia derrubá-lo com um só golpe certeiro de espada. Ainda não dominávamos tais habilidades com a precisão necessária para enfrentar e vencer um homem adulto, mas fazer estragos mortais em um moleque não é tarefa difícil...

"RUBEUS! Última chance! Larga ele ou morre!"

Um gesto bastou para trocar de posição e sacar minha adaga—projetei a ponta estreita contra a entrada do ouvido de Rubeus, enquanto a lâmina maior ameaçava rasgar o ventre de meu primo do umbigo até o tórax.

"NÃO!", foi o protesto zangado e ameaçador de Saffiru, quando sangue começou a minar através da camisa de Rubeus. A lâmina de minha espada era relativamente curta, portanto, eu poderia causar-lhe um ferimento de advertência que talvez resultasse em um mar de tripas espalhadas pelo chão, ou, atravessar quase todo seu crânio usando a bela adaga que ele próprio me dera como presente de aniversário, sem problema algum. Ou não.

"Se você fizer isso, nunca mais falo com você! Vou te virar as costas, irmão, juro que vou! Eu vou embora, vou viver no deserto, qualquer lugar bem longe de VOCÊ!"

"Calado!"

Ralhei com Saffiru sem tirar os olhos do perturbado Rubeus. É no mínimo irônico que um prodígio como meu irmãozinho seja tão inoportuno em sua bondade.

"Demando...", a expressão facial de Rubeus não mudou enquanto ele pronunciava suas primeiras palavras desde minha aparição, "...ouça...eu quero que você me mate. Agora."

Saffiru começou a falar muito rápido, chorando, mas não lembro o que disse.

"Seja qual for o truque, não vai funcionar! Deixe Saffiru ir!"

Então, meu primo sorriu. Sim, ele sorriu! Há muito eu não o via fazer isso...desde aquele dia, é algo que não desejo mais ver. Era um sorriso mórbido, cruel, desiludido...um sorriso de monstro em um rosto de criança, embalado por um tom de voz suave e resignado.

"Eu respeito você demais para usar truques, primo...sei que você não quer me matar...mas precisa fazer isso...é só o que falta para fazer de você o nosso rei..."

Antes de tentar transmitir um pouco do que é a estonteante lógica de Rubeus, deixe-me organizar algumas coisas: ele e Saffiru estavam diante um do outro, 'Kurenaino' com as mãos no pescoço do meu irmão, este, por sua vez, com suas mãozinhas entrelaçadas, como se estivesse fazendo uma prece, consciente ou inconscientemente, não sei; eu estava posicionado na diagonal, num ângulo onde me era possível olhar Saffiru de esguelha, à distância de um dos meus braços, mais ou menos, e encarar Rubeus diretamente. Quando ele olhava para Saffiru, apenas sua face direita entrava no meu campo de visão...

Lá estávamos nós, formando aquele triângulo maldito, eu no topo, os dois na base, um dependendo do outro para, de certo modo, destruirmos a nós mesmos e aos demais...se Rubeus apertasse o pescoço do maninho, eu o mataria...matando Rubeus, eu perderia o respeito e a confiança do meu irmão...sofrer tais perdas, para mim, seria o mesmo que estar morto...sem falar no _outro_ aspecto...a vida de Kurenaino Rubeus valia (ainda vale) bem mais do que todos imaginam.

A situação se tornava mais complicada por conta de uma inusitada variante: a já mencionada e estonteante lógica de Rubeus:

"Eu respeito você demais para usar truques, primo...sei que você não quer me matar...mas precisa fazer isso...é só o que falta para torná-lo nosso rei..."

Eu não pude acreditar naquilo. Não porque pensasse ser um truque, mas porque sabia que não era. Ele realmente estava disposto a me entregar sua vida...

No entanto, Rubeus também sabia que eu não estava disposto a matá-lo de imediato...por causa de Saffiru (única razão da qual ele tem pleno conhecimento, assim espero) e também por causa de...não...eu não quero pensar nesse aspecto: tenho procurado desativar esses sentimentos que trazem ódio, dor e dúvida, pois só servem para tornar a bagagem de minhas imensas responsabilidades inutilmente pesada.

"Não tente me distrair com falsas reverências...se mover um só músculo, posso acabar com você antes que..."

"A sucessão do trono será aberta esta noite...a história interrompida pelos demônios medíocres será retomada e escrita por você...meu tio foi um homem formidável, mas ele não se compara a você, Demando..."

O suor queimava nossos olhos, mas nenhum dos três se mexeu; Nemesis é uma terra fria, mas parte de nós ainda é humana.

Em uma coisa, sei que Rubeus e eu concordamos: os sentimentos são experiências complexas demais para serem colocados em primeiro plano. É melhor restringí-los ao inofensivo campo da imaginação enquanto tratamos, com mais segurança e liberdade, das questões práticas que movem a vida.

Naquela época, éramos tolos e irresponsáveis, ainda não entendíamos a importância da racionalidade. Decidi conversar com ele: a grande verdade é que eu queria dividir com alguém o sofrimento e a raiva causados pela cisão entre nossos pais. Aquele alguém deveria ser Rubeus.

Diante de Saffiru, eu sempre tive a necessidade de ser o irmão mais velho forte e destemido. Eu queria saber o que aqueles dois esperavam...se Saffiru creditava a mim alguma carta na manga...e se Rubeus ainda pensava como um dos nossos.

Para ser sincero, apenas saber _o que _ele pensava já me faria sentir melhor.

"Irmão...", Saffiru estava apreensivo, o pobrezinho.

"Continue interrompendo o curso das coisas, e logo vamos ficar nervosos, o que resultará em inevitável desgraça...cale a boca e todos nós vamos ter um final feliz...", após fazer essa promessa, em tom de repreensão, à Saffiru, observei Rubeus, em silêncio. Seria uma perturbadora conversa, que até hoje resta inacabada...

"Um final já estaria de bom tamanho..." disse Rubeus, olhando-me nos olhos. Ele conservava a mesma emoção opaca de antes. "Eu não quero sair vivo daqui...quero que a minha morte marque o início do seu reinado, primo Demando...extirpar a raiz do mal será o seu primeiro ato como Rei do Planeta Nemesis..."

"Você fala como se tivesse certeza da morte do atual soberano...o que o levou a tal conclusão?"

Fiz a pergunta com ar e voz severos, mas tremendo dos pés a cabeça, sem deixar de prestar atenção à Saffiru ou ao meu interlocutor, sem parar de pensar em meu pai e na batalha. Tudo isso sem calcular pós, contras, possíveis desfechos, atitudes indispensáveis a tomar, pessoas a procurar ou evitar, enfim, esses aspectos básicos com que um príncipe herdeiro e órfão deve se preocupar. Eu tinha medo de enfraquecer sob o peso da pressão e tombar, como o Rei Adamant.

Procurei concentrar-me em minhas armas, o único ítem objetivo naquela cena: elas me garantiriam o controle, ao menos naquele exato momento.

"O povo jamais ficará do lado de Tio Adamant..."

"O povo sempre esteve ao lado de seu REI!"

Canalizei minha revolta para a ponta da adaga: intensifiquei a pressão contra o ouvido de Rubeus. Queria que o gelo do metal desse à ele a certeza da morte. Ingenuidade minha: a julgar pelo seu estado, Rubeus já havia feito descobertas piores.

Meu primo baixou os olhos, com humilde indiferença. "O povo jamais ficará ao lado de seu Rei após Sua Majestade ter sido traído pelo próprio irmão...por isso, o Rei Adamant morrerá"

Saffiru deixou escapar um doloroso gemido. Este que vos fala estreitou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas queimando por dentro e forçando passagem. Quando meu primo levantou o olhar, vi que estava muito sério e cheio de energia, já não chorava. Então, Rubeus retomou a palavra:

"Nossa família foi o guia do Clã Black Moon durante séculos...mas agora...nós nos tornamos apenas um...câncer que ameaça a existência do povo inteiro...depois da traição de meu pai...como poderemos dar o exemplo...e manter todos unidos? Nossos ancestrais...foram quase destruídos pela purificação maculadora daqueles que desafiam o poder do Criador...para quê? Apenas para gerarem um...punhado de bandidos exilados? Mercenários e rebeldes sem pátria? Nunca! Devemos nós mesmos iniciar a verdadeira purificação...aquela que lava com sangue e é feita de sacrifício...e não de magia herege, que oferece...vantagens extraordinárias aos fracos de caráter! Vida e juventude eternas...para quê precisamos de tais anomalias, se não somos capazes de lutar contra a desonra que tenta se apossar de nosso espírito? O Criador...quis que os homens cuidassem juntos do universo...com suas próprias mãos...não que desafiassem a natureza...e reconstruíssem mundos inteiros em um passe de mágica, colocando-os sob o controle de um único ser...terreno e imperfeito...e é por isso, primo Demando, que VOCÊ deve continuar lutando! Só você pode fazer com que tudo seja como deve ser...e para isso...nós devemos purificar primeiro nossa linhagem...imperdoavelmente manchada por aquele monstro infiel chamado Peridot..."

Não contive mais as lágrimas: parecia que meu peito ia explodir. Chorei um choro exasperado, soluçando e detestando cada segundo. Jamais em minha vida ouvi, ou provavelmente ouvirei, um discurso tão sincero e lúcido sobre o que significam o Clã Black Moon e sua cruzada.

Quando Rubeus acabou de falar, e sorriu para mim mais uma vez, toda aquela aura odiosa que o oprimia desvaneceu. Era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser meu primo Rubeus, meu pequeno homem de confiança. Sinto-me infinitamente mais forte quando as pessoas ao meu redor acreditam em mim com todo o seu coração. Parece contraditório, e é, mas...seus sentimentos de confiança...de lealdade, de esperança...e de amor, todos dirigidos à mim, são o o que me impulsiona...posso ser o líder mais competente e implacável que este universo já viu, desde que seus corações estejam comigo. Eu não preciso do meu próprio coração...às vezes, sinto que ele já não sente muita coisa.

"Rubeus...", eu balbuciei seu nome, totalmente desarmado. É uma coisa tão boa e tão ruim que me dá medo até hoje. "Porque...porque você diz que...eu sou o escolhido para nos guiar? Porque EU?"

"Só os atos explicam verdadeiramente o porque da existência de alguém...é o que nosso Rei costumava dizer, certo? Por isso ele detestava aquela literatura emotiva, narrada em primeira pessoa...concordo com ele, grande estupidez"

A lembrança de um fato do nosso cotidiano, algo que humanizava meu pai, tornou-me ainda mais vulnerável. Mas não somente minha pessoa: Rubeus tirou as mãos do pescoço de Saffiru, deixando cair seus braços aos lados do corpo. O mano ficou parado no mesmo lugar, soluçando, evidentemente em dúvida sobre quem deveria abraçar primeiro: até que ele escolheu correr para Rubeus, a quem eu ainda mantinha sob ameaça.

"Abaixa isso, irmão! Por favor!"

Eu obedeci, lentamente, mas ainda as mantive em alerta. Rubeus voltou a falar:

"Ainda não terminamos aqui..."

Emocionado como estava, quase não percebi o perigo. "Não terminamos o quê?"

"Ei, será que falei tudo aquilo à tôa? Vocês não estavam me ouvindo?"

As mudanças bruscas de humor do meu primo não são famosas a troco de coisa alguma: ele se tornou impaciente e ultrajado em um estalar de dedos.

"Primo Rubeus, agora tudo ficou bem..."

Saffiru ainda estava agarrado à cintura de Rubeus, olhando para cima, esperançoso. Foi a minha vez de demonstrar apreensão, principalmente quando Rubeus devolveu à Saffiru um olhar de absoluta frieza.

"Você realmente É um desperdício de espaço, primo mais novo! Afaste-se, vamos lá, isso é coisa de homem!"

Sempre bancando o machão...comecei a sentir raiva dele outra vez.

"Rubeus, que..."

Ele apontou o dedo na minha cara, decidido e zangado."Você tem uma missão! E não pode fugir dela! Depois de tudo o que conversamos, espero que tenha entendido!"

Minha única intenção era conversar...tentar compreender porque exatamente meu tio estava nos traindo...não poderia ser apenas por causa de sua discordância em relação à guerra contra a Terra...tinha algo mais ali...imaginava que Rubeus talvez pudesse me contar, já que tudo estava caminhando para um desfecho harmônico entre nós dois. O que poderia ter sido tão mais importante para nosso tio do que a nossa família? Que sentimentos estavam por trás de seus atos?

O primo empurrou Saffiru para o lado, depois ficando de joelhos no piso. Ele tirou a camisa, revelando o ferimento feito por mim anteriormente.

"Agora, mate-me de uma vez e dê início ao nosso plano!"

Se não fosse a excelência do treinamento da Academia, eu teria deixado as armas caírem, tamanha foi a surpresa. "Rubeus, de que diabos você está falando? Saffiru, fique onde está, não chega perto dele!"

Meu irmão parou de andar, enquanto Rubeus começava a me desafiar com gestos lépidos mas amenos, indicando a si mesmo, como se estivéssemos em uma animada competição infantil de espadas.

O infeliz estava contente e agitado! Eu tremia só de imaginar qual seria o resultado do próximo sorteio de emoções.

"De um só golpe, por favor. Eu não quero ter espasmos, sabe, agonizar é simplesmente ridículo! Eu me sentiria como aquelas crianças idiotas que brincam de fingir estar nadando nos lagos da Terra! Nada de espasmos nem de últimas palavras, quando se morre, deve-se morrer de uma vez só, igual àqueles guerreiros milenares que habitaram o Japão em tempos onde os terráqueos ainda faziam alguma coisa além de regar plantas e vagabundear pelas lojas de bugigangas...como era o nome deles, Saffiru?"

Tanto eu quanto Saffiru estávamos tomados pelo pânico absoluto. Rubeus é assim: quando você pensa que ele está bem, aí é que tudo piora de verdade. Posso até estar enganado, mas ele parecia estar com medo também, tentando tornar aquela situação natural...ele sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas não queria fazer ou não queria pensar em suas atitudes...ou talvez, quisesse convencer à nós (e a si mesmo) a não dramatizar demais o acontecimento...

"Saffiru...nosso primo lhe fez uma pergunta...responda, por favor...", com calma e sutileza, resolvi tentar reverter o quadro.

"Eram os samurais!", o horror do meu irmão era patente, mas não descontrolado. Confiando em mim como sempre, entendeu que eu planejava impedir o primo de prosseguir com a aquela sandice de purificação através do sacrifício. Hoje, me arrependo de não ter seguido em frente.

"Isso mesmo! Ah, Saffir-chan, os outros pequenos imbecis de Nemesis deveriam ser iguais a você: um pouco menos imbecil mas não totalmente esperto!"

Contribuindo com meu plano, e movido pelo desejo de salvar Rubeus, Saffiru tentou sorrir, mas acabou fazendo uma careta de dor de barriga. Acredite ou não, tive vontade de rir. Sim: admito que a loucura pode ser um mal da nossa família.

"Rubeus...o que você acha de conversarmos mais um pouco antes do golpe final? Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de saber...e só você pode me dizer...se morrer antes, me causará grandes problemas..."

Os olhos do meu primo mais novo brilharam de felicidade genuína. Achei que fazendo com que ele se sentisse útil, poderia ganhar tempo. Ledo engano: Rubeus detesta ser melodramático, e quase sempre consegue, mas, em compensação, se torna incrivelmente sádico quando procura ser objetivo. É muito complicado aproveitar a qualidade se há um defeito demasiadamente unido à mesma, como se fosse uma cabeça adicional em um só corpo.

"O que você quer saber, Demando-sama?"

"Muito bem...", eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, tomado pela maldita emoção. Não sabia se deveria me aproximar dele ou não, se deveria abaixar as armas, se seria prudente entregar a adaga à Saffiru. Era como se meu cérebro tivesse murchado! "...você e Saffiru estavam discutindo quando eu cheguei...porque vocês se desentenderam?"

Rubeus descansou as mãos atrás da nuca e fitou Saffiru de soslaio, como se o tivesse flagrado espionando uma garota trocar de roupa. "Ele é um sabe-tudo egoísta! Aprendeu um truque maneiro e NÃO ensinou ao primo Rubeus! Mas isso não vem mais ao caso, eu o perdôo...pensando bem, não é tão ruim...se ele contou à você, eu o perdôo..."

Presumi que se referia à Visão Espiritual de Saffiru. Conhecimento nesta terra é poder, mas se não estiver bem distribuído, costuma gerar focos de insatisfação dos injustiçados. Isso é que, de fato, significa desigualdade social em Nemesis.

"Muito bem...você perdôou Saffiru, apesar dele ter sido...ter sido um...tão..."

Maldito seja o medo de perder alguém. Eu temia perder aqueles dois, e ainda não sabia se podia oferecer à eles o que tanto desejavam.

Saffiru interveio. "Eu fui traiçoeiro. É como me comportei. Fui traiçoeiro."

O que ainda restava do meu coração se despedaçou ao ver Saffiru rotulando a si mesmo como um traidor, a suprema vergonha que poderia se abater sobre o Clã Black Moon, rivalizando, _talvez_, com a inutilidade. Ele amava Rubeus ou sentia piedade? Ele também sente um amor como esse por mim, ou será diferente, naturalmente maior?

Se algum dia eu falhar, Saffiru ainda me amará e sentirá admiração por mim? Ou só piedade?

O sangue de um traidor, fraco de caráter e de espírito confuso, corre em nossas veias. Que efeito isso terá sobre nós?

De repente, não sei porque, pensei em minha prima, Esmeralda. Onde estaria Esmeralda naquele momento? Como eu queria ouvir sua voz e ter a certeza de que ela estava bem...


End file.
